


Bullseye //KILLER AU Ereri//

by blockedtwice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren Yeager, Adult Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Childhood Trauma, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crime Scenes, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dark Comedy, Death, Detectives, Dominant Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Major Illness, Mental Health Issues, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Murder, Murder Mystery, Photography, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Professors, Prologue, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sad, Serial Killers, Sexual Humor, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blockedtwice/pseuds/blockedtwice
Summary: Do you know the most famous killers of the world? Ted Bundy? What about Jeffrey Dahmer? And the good-ol' Jack the Ripper? Well, let me introduce a new story - let's enter the mind of a serial killer, shall we?





	Bullseye //KILLER AU Ereri//

**A/N: Time to start the story! I'm so excited! So I'll start off with warnings because this story is gonna want a mature audience. Anyway, if you don't like gore & violence (because believe me, it contains plenty) then click away. If you're not a big fan of or are triggered by things such as abuse, alcohol, smoking, etc, then it is not for you.  You've been warned. It will have a big highlight on serial killers and such, so knives and guns are a big yes in this story. Blah blah blah, and knowing that this is about serial killers - NO - It will not include romance, or at least not *normal* romance. Much death, such gore. When I was writing these characters, I was trying to think of how I would design them to fit the AU. After a while, I was imagining Levi as Suga/Agust D. His personal rap song called 'Agust D' actually brought me to this and the video kind of encouraged me. He's a great Korean rapper who is also one of the boys in BTS. I 11/10 recommend listening to some of his music, and BTS! I'll link Agust D here if you guys want to see the video because it is going to be very similar to how I was imagining this story. It's gonna be slow, but good. For Eren, I imagined him as still being the hard-headed, and shoot-for-the-stars guy, but I wanted him to become a little more 'dad' like. You'll see in the first chapter when we begin.**

**So, whether you have read all of above or just skipped this completely (or left due to the warnings) this is Bullseye! I'm freaking and AAAAAH holy crap I'm so excited to get this story rolling! I am so confident in this story! Updates will typically be once per week, and if I don't manage to stay in that frame, I'm sorry. School is ending soon, and while that may be good, ya boy has finals fast approaching sooooo... yeah. It's gonna be posted on my other accounts on Quotev, Wattpad, and maybe Tumblr. Feel free to check it out. I'll find when I have to motivation to link all that stuff in my 'About Me.' I hope you enjoy! :]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Murderers are not monsters, they're men. And that's the most frightening thing about them."_

_\- Alice Sebold_

_"F.E.A.R has two meanings - Forget Everything And Run, or Face Everything And Rise. It's your choice."_

_\- Unknown_

_"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us when we live."_

_\- Norman Cousins_

_"The dead won't bother you, it's the living you have to worry about."_

_\- John Wayne Gacy_

_bulls·eye_

_/ˈbo͝olzī/_

_noun_

_noun: bullseye;_

_plural noun: bullseyes;_

_noun: bulls-eye;_

_plural noun: bulls-eyes;_

_noun: bull's eye;_

_plural noun: bull's eyes_

_1\. the center of the target in sports such as archery, shooting, and darts._

_2\. a shot that hits the center of a target in archery, shooting, and darts._

_3\. used to refer to something that achieves exactly the intended effect._

_"the silence told him he'd scored a bullseye"_

 

**[SLIGHT SEIZURE WARNING - THERE ARE FLASHING LIGHTS AT THE BEGINNING]**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Y_Eiyg4bfk>

 

_"Hey ho I don’t give a shit When you’re busy being a moron I will simply bury you alive in the grave._

_\- Agust D, Agust D_

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJkj3DgW8Y0>

 

_"Aware, aware, you stalk your prey With criminal mentality You sink your teeth into the people you depend on Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem."_

_\- Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, Set it Off_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

'Eren, please, just stay here - '

'NO! I won't!'

The child's hands were stained white from the relentless grip on the older woman's woven sweater. The cream-colored material stretched and strained, a few strings coming loose from the clawing fingers of the child.

'Please, please... he's gonna,' she paused. She breathed. A tear rolled down her cheek. 'Just stay, Eren!'

Before she could spill any other words, the small child threw his arms around the shaking woman. Tears drifted down both of their cheeks. A connection of love and warmth that could only be drawn from a mother-and-son relationship sparked. There was a fog that appeared between the two - some kind of wall of glass. They were physically connected at the moment, but each of them was somewhere else mentally. The adrenaline had made them forget about the nonspoken information they had been ignoring all this time, but now they couldn't deny it. They had to face the fact that they may never see each other again. This thought had always crept into their mind, but now it was real. The kid wasn't dumb. He always knew this was coming - or rather - who was leaving. He didn't want to accept it. 'Mikasa... take care of Eren.' Within a second, the heat disappeared. Cold air invaded across the child's arms, and tears streamed out of his puffy eyes and down his cheekbones. The loving spark was now gone, replaced with despair and isolation. The light of the single lampshade in the room had faded. The void swallowed him and the young girl that sat in the corner of the closet into a hug and drug them into the emptiness. The children were now left all alone. No father, no mother and maybe - just maybe - no life.

'NO, MIKASA WE HAVE TO HELP HER!'

'I'm sorry Eren,' A cold hand touched the boy's, 'Carla will be okay.'

The boy's small mind twisted and turned, trying to find some way out of this hell he had been thrown into. No one seemed to care. The young girl was either completely oblivious to the fact that his mother was about to die, or she knew that his mother's death was inevitable. Everyone had come to accept this for quite some time now. After his father had left, their fate had been decided. His mother had no choice - this had become fate. A bang echoed throughout the home, reminding the child that the pain never ended. Some rustling around continued for some time, with a few grunts. The doorknob. A few bangs. Their demise was fast approaching...

'So, where's the kid, Carla?' Another bang, 'I'm willing to play hide and seek!'

'You have no right to be in my home!' The mother spat. The children still sat in silence, staring into the void of the closet. They listened to every word - Eren tried finding a meaning, to no avail.

'Carla, Carla. You've got to hand him over eventually!' His laughter boomed. 'We will always catch you. You can't run, can't hide, and you certainly - '

'Shut up! - '

' - can't live!' Another bang sounded from outside of the room. This time it wasn't object hitting surface; it was object breaking through surface. It was over. The door was broken. The boy didn't give it another thought. He violently shoved his frail shoulder into the closet - before two small, strong hands threw him into a tight hug and pulled him back. The young girl held the boy in a tight embrace, allowing some comfort to be given to the trembling boy.

'Stay.' The girl sternly whispered into his ear. Maybe that wasn't the most comforting thing the girl could come up with, but it was the best she could manage. Her heart fell every time the boy was put into any danger. There was no way she could let Eren out of her grasp. She will make sure of that. Despite her words, the boy still made an effort to jump out of her arms. He wanted to defend his mother. Even if it meant dying. Even if his muscles were crying out, lungs hyperventilating, and heart beating like a drum. Through all of this discomfort, he would still let his blood run for his mother - if it meant saving her. He would take a bullet through the chest because he knows deep down, his mother wouldn't hesitate a single second to do the exact same for him. The room had been abnormally silent for a few minutes. The two children had finally stopped speaking, now at complete rest. Their hearts still pounded and lungs were working overtime. Eren tried controlling his breath, to possibly become absolutely silent as to not attract the killer. What if the man was right outside of the closet? Ear against the wood, hearing how the two children would shift every so often, or hear how their hearts pulsed against their rib cage. A strangled gasp came from outside of the closet. The two children could only guess what it was, but they both knew what was happening. The death of Eren's mother. The thought of the boy's mother being stabbed made him sick. God, the boy wanted to throw up and just run. Run forever. The boy continued to struggle. He kicked his legs, attempted to swing at the air with his arms and yelled in the girl's grasp. He had to find a solution. 'Come on Mikasa! Maybe we can fix this! We can convince him?'

'Eren stop - '

The boy continued to spit out sentences mindlessly, attempting to ignore the voices and obvious fighting outside of the closet,' - Steal some money from Hannes, and then see the d*uchebag off with a kick to the di - '

' - Shut up!'

'Dammit, Mikasa! Can't you see our mother is dying?!' He spat, finally getting out of her hold and turning to face her. His vision had now adjusted. He could see the worried look in her glowing grey eyes. Ironically enough, the girl's face had not morphed at all.

'We can't do anything - '

' - WE'RE GOING TO DIE EITHER WAY!'

Eren yelled right at her face. As if the boy had jinxed them, the closet door swung open. A tall figure stood above them, illuminated by the light. The figure grabbed Eren and threw him over his shoulder. Mikasa followed, being much more observant as to who this person was.

'Hannes, PUT ME DOWN! MOTHER IS - '

' - DEAD! She's dead, okay?' The low voice of Hannes echoed through the lit up the room. The boy's eyes adjusted, and as if on cue, he saw it. The blood. He could smell the lifeless air that hung over the room. Then, the corpse of his mother. It was a blur, but he made out the sweaty skin, the wild black hair, and the torn up sweater he had been grasping just minutes ago. His mother's empty brown eyes stared up at the ceiling. The wood-colored orbs that had held fear, yet an unbeatable amount of bravery before the closet door had been slammed. Her hands. Her fingers. Her throat... all manufactured to look like a bloody doll. His mother was dead. It hurt to think, to feel.

Why me?

'MOTHER YOU - '

'EREN!'

' - CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU CAN'T!' The boy banged on the back of Hannes as they sprinted out of the room, the sight of his mother's lifeless corpse disappearing behind the walls. A blur of darkness and a mixture of red and blue lights lit up his vision. Officer's voices were only white noise. When Hannes had let him down to possibly speak to him, he didn't respond. He didn't seem alive. The boy never even made eye contact. He was just... numb. Mikasa had even tried giving the boy some comfort, but her words fell on deaf ears. The young girl's hugs were thrown away. The boy was sick of every look he was given, the blanket that he was forced to wear, and the detective that continuously tried asking him questions. It was useless. He had no answers. My mother is dead, was the only thing that kept running through Eren's mind. Every golden time, where they would all laugh about pointless things at a picnic. He thought about the bad times. The times his mother had trusted him in fights no matter what. She believed he was strong, and that's all he ever wanted. The hugs and tears never meant anything until now. He had been disgusted with the forehead kisses, annoyed with the bedtime stories, and sick of the big embraces of his mother - he regrets his actions. One last word was all he asked for. A hug. Loving words. Maybe even a reason as to why she left. In the darkest part of his heart, he knew the reason. He always knew it. Even now, he can't accept it. Eren had been forced to sit on the back of an ambulance, huddled in a blanket and staring blankly at the ground. Sounds were slowly coming back. He was beginning to see more than his mother's dead corpse. Mikasa was standing right beside him, holding two granola bars. One for both of them. One was half eaten, the other wasn't even touched due to the boy's stubborn attitude. Obviously, the latter was Eren's. The officer in front of him wrote on his clipboard, looking up at the two every so often.

He eyed the two children with an unreadable expression, 'Eh... Eren Jae...'

'Jaeger.' A monotone boy's voice sounded from behind the curtain of bangs that covered the boy's face. His gaze was focused on his lap. He no longer cared about holding eye contact. He wanted this over with right now.

The officer appeared bashful, 'Of course, of course. My apologies; and Mee... Mikasa Ackerman?'

'Yes.' The young girl nodded.

'First off, I want to say I'm sorry for your loss. I heard of your father, boy - his disappearance. You have lost so much and - '

Eren looked up and spat in the man's face, 'I don't need your sympathy. If you want to make me happier, bring my mother from the dead, you pr*ck!'

Both the officer and Mikasa sighed. Eren was too headstrong for his own good. The officer tried again, 'Uh... I'll just cut to the chase - could you give me any more information that Mikasa hasn't given? Anything will work.'

'Anything you say?'

'Yes! Thank you for cooperating, anything works.'

'Take this for information!' The boy mindlessly threw a punch towards the officer who sat in front of him. The blanket Eren wore flew into the mud. The officer flew back from the force of the blow. The boy's body was immediately pulled back from Mikasa. She forced his body into a tight hug, trying to limit him from any more actions he may regret. Eren only continued to struggle in her grasp.

'Eren! I'm sorry, officer. He has just witnessed his mother dying, give him - '

' - Oh, f*ck you!' Eren spat.

' - a break...'

The officer had his hand on his jaw, trying to possibly relieve the pain that swelled inside his face muscles, 'Sh*t, alright, thanks little girl. Make sure to take care of - '

' - I SWEAR TO GOD IM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!' Eren continued to yell at the top of his lungs, ignoring the guards who stood on all sides.

'...the boy.'

The officer walked away with the clipboard. He was clearly freaked out by the boy, and his fast pace showed that. Eren was now slowly unraveling his feelings right past his lips. He flung his arms around and attempted kicking anything in sight to somehow relieve the strain that was tearing his heart in half. He was shamelessly thinking out loud. The tears that crept from his eyes relentlessly poured down his cheeks, leaving stains over his soft skin. No word could describe the misery in his heart. Maybe he could say it felt like hell, but it was somehow worse than that. Some part of his mind said it was a dream. Just a nightmare and he would wake up to his mother soon. He really wanted to just see her beautiful face again. Deep in his heart, he had a needy feeling to make his mother laugh again, just like they had every day. Just like this morning. Her face wasn't happy anymore. In fact, it would never be happy anymore, for she was gone forever.

'We can fix this! It's just a bad dream! MIKASA, THIS ISN'T REAL! I WANT TO GO HOME!' Eren screamed into the empty air.

'This is real - '

'NO! NO, IT'S NOT! We all made a promise that we would all work towards a better income and that we would all explore the world together! AS A TEAM!'

Mikasa hugged herself, 'Eren... we can still do it, but mom can't come with us. We thought you were ready to accept that...'

He swung his arms into the air. Sprinkles began to hit the boy's skin, and he knew the rain was coming. He didn't care. Not one bit. 'I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHO THE F*CK DID THIS!' Mikasa pulled Eren into a hug at lightning speed. The boy lifelessly stood there with the young girl's sweater wrapped around his neck just above his shoulders. Her pink knitted sweater rubbed against his face, bringing forth some reassurance that he still had Mikasa. His teal green eyes darkened as they stared out at the police cars and the forest that laid right behind them. The officers were chit-chatting and spare a few glances toward Eren every so often. He would respond with a bitter glare, and that would have them turning completely. He knew he was acting childish and reckless, but he was too hard-headed to care at all - god, he just wanted his mother back. Was that too much to ask?

'Hannes is coming.'

A few recognizable footsteps came from behind Eren. He maneuvered out of Mikasa's hug and turned to see Hannes. The officer uniform he wore was stained with blood and seemed the stick to his skin. He was clearly sweating profusely.

'Come on, you two. No time to grieve. The officers are going to start jumping on me if we don't leave right now.' Hannes picked up Eren and threw him over his shoulder, and Mikasa followed by his side.

'Did you kill the murderer?' Eren yelled. Hannes proceeded to run towards his police car, 'Later.'

'No! Now!' His small fists banged against Hannes' back.

'I got you two out of this situation, and you gave them as much info as you could,' Hannes threw open the back of the police car and placed Eren inside and Mikasa already sat in the back, 'They're letting you two go for now. I can't promise they won't invade your space, though.' Hannes slammed the door on Eren's face before he could respond. He went around and got inside the driver's seat. The radio was a busy mixture of other officer's voices. The kids had no idea what they were saying, but Hannes knew. He knew everything. The future wasn't looking good. Eren squirmed in the seat and stared at the bars that separated Mikasa and him from Hannes. He wished that the killer could see what he was seeing. He didn't want to be here.

'I can help! I can find the killer and we will have revenge - '

Hannes scoffed at the boy, 'That will not be happening, Eren. You've been put in enough danger as it is.' He turned the key, the car's engine roared. 'In fact, I will be getting one of my officer friends to escort you two outside of school and home.'

'BUT I HAVE - '

Hannes started pulling out of the driveway of his home, 'Mikasa, yes, you have Mikasa. But, I won't be allowing that young girl to run around with a gun. Especially not at school.'

Eren turned to Mikasa, who visibly looked disappointed at those words. But she spoke in a calm voice, 'I promise I will take care of Eren, Hannes. No matter what it takes. I will do anything.'

Hannes smiled, his wrinkles sticking out among the rest of his pale face, 'Certainly... I've seen how you protect him from the bullies. You're the best sister he could have, Mikasa.' Gravity delayed and everyone's bodies flew to the right, all except Hannes. The car fell right back into motion before any damage had been done. 'Sh*t, sorry kids. Busy traffic tonight. Rain doesn't f*cking help.' Hannes chuckled. Mikasa immediately put Eren's seat belt on, ignoring the fact that she hadn't even put hers on yet. She always put Eren first. Always. The two hugged quickly, lifting their spirits before separating. Mikasa stared out her window, while Eren kept his teal green orbs on the road in front of them, full of determination.

'Where are we going?' Mikasa leaned toward the driver's seat, almost yelling.

'Uh - we are heading to the police station. I would bring you two to my house because holy shit, I know you guys need a break, but...' Hannes paused.

Silence.

Silence.

...

'...But I can't trust you two at the house alone.'

Eren groaned, 'You've got to be - '

'We are not doing this right now, Eren!'

The dark void of the town was full of flashing blue and red lights. A powerful thunderstorm had been bashing on the car ever since they had accelerated towards the office station. Cars were swerving left and right, and the radio from the car was screaming numbers, addresses, and names that none of the kids knew. The young girl turned her head back to her side window, observing the raindrops as they slid down the glass. 'We're almost there. There's an umbrella in the saddles behind both of the chairs!' The two children reached forward into the back saddles of the chairs. They both pulled out black umbrellas. Before they could open them, their bodies slightly flew forward. The seat belts managed to keep them from hitting the front seats. The car had come to a complete halt, and they had to get out. Everyone removed themselves from the car, their umbrellas protecting them from the unrelenting rain. The wind pounded against their bodies, but they held strong as they ran down the cement. The floor was slippery, and their frames all froze to the bone.

'Stay strong you two! We're almost to safety!'

The boy almost slipped on the stairs that appeared out of nowhere. Mikasa caught him without as much as a millisecond of hesitation and threw him in front of her. He caught onto the railing and they all finally made it to the top with only a few scratches and some wet hair. The sliding doors opened, and they all fell inside. Their hearts were beating, and lungs were frozen from the bitter, dry air. Eren could feel the warmth crawl up his face, and two small arms wrap around his shoulders. He knew he was safe because Mikasa was here. Mikasa shoved her scarf up her face, burying her nose into the red material, hoping to find some security in the crimson knitted scarf. They both wanted to go home.

'Holy shit, man! You guys alright?' An unfamiliar voice screamed to the three that sat on the dirty floor. Mikasa had Eren in a tight hug, trying to find comfort for herself, as well as the boy. Hannes stood up, seeing his concerned officer friend.

'Can we get these two kids some hot chocolate and some food? I need to discuss something with the chief.' Hannes ran his hands through his short blond hair.

'Certainly! But, dude, everyone is gone. I'm guessing you probably expected that from,' he pointed to the children, 'this.'

'Well - shit!' The two children stood up, looking up at the two concerned men. They followed them into a separate room, falling upon the chairs in Hannes' office. He handed each of them hot chocolate and sat down at his desk, throwing his head onto the surface with a bang. Everyone was tired, and Hannes seemed to be the only one who knew what was happening. When Hannes' head fell upon his desk, Mikasa jumped. Eren looked pissed. Eren looked like he came across someone who was kicking a puppy, and he wanted to start a fight.

The boy put his hot chocolate on the side table with a bang, hot chocolate flying, 'What's happening? Where is everyone? I WANT TO UNDERSTAND!'

'Eren! Jesus, kid!'

'MY MOTHER IS DEAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER?' He spat at the man at the desk.

'I can only move so fast!'

Eren stood up and ran over to the stressed out blonde at the desk, 'YOU SAW THE KILLER! WHO IS HE? WHAT - '

A crash sounded from outside, making everyone jump. The lights in the empty building went out, then flickered. A TV in the top corner of the room flashed on, the news appearing.

_'Shiganshina has been under attack for the last few hours. Several have fled, but due to mass murder, almost everyone has died. Buildings are on fire, towers have been recorded falling over, causing wildfires to appear in several parts of the city. This photo has been submitted by a victim of loss. It shows two men. A very tall man with a hat and a long trench coat. The weapon is unidentified. The other seems to be a child with black hair. The rest of his clothing cannot be identified, along with his weapon. The population of Shiganshina was 100,281. Only 20% have survived...'_

_**This can't be possible...** _

_'No one has been able to uncover who these two mysterious people are. One man quoted, 'They moved so gracefully. Their eyes were dark, and their bodies contorted with unimaginable speed! They're fallen angels! They were ruthless!' Do you believe this? Are we being punished for our sins? I guess it will be unknown for now. Thank you for checking in on YYH news.'_


End file.
